


Trip To The 'Big City'

by Damien_Kova



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: During his trip to Okina with Marie, Yu didn’t expect to run into Chie and Yukiko. Though, there was no complaints about where the surprise meeting went.





	Trip To The 'Big City'

Having taken Marie to Okina city on her requests to “see the big city”, Yu hadn’t expected to possibly meet up with Chie and Yukiko as well, especially since the two were shopping for clothes. Yet, he found himself in an even odder circumstance as he stood outside the waiting room with a slightly bored expression, Marie having wanted to try on a new outfit since she was encouraged by the other persona users.  
  
“Hey. Get in here.” Marie reached her arm out and nearly yanked Yu inside of the only dressing room in the entire store, a soft smile on her lips and a deep blush on her cheeks as she looked down toward the floor. “Margaret said I should try being kinder to you since you take me everywhere I want to go… When I asked how… Igor said I should try this…” Without giving any explanation to what ‘this’ was, the black-haired girl squatted down toward the floor and hooked her fingers into Yu’s clothing, pulling his pants down without asking permission. She didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the boy’s flaccid cock, bobbing her head back and forth along it and sucking it to life. A quiet but elated whine left her as she felt the thick shaft getting harder in her mouth. The young girl brought a hand the side of her head and moved her hair behind her ear as she closed her eyes, pushing herself even faster along Yu’s dick.

 

Being caught completely and utterly off guard, the young persona user was left with little logical choice but to remain quiet and let this happen. His only choices were to be quiet and accept a blowjob from a cute girl in public or say something and get both of them caught, after all. Not really much room for debate, especially with how surprisingly skilled Marie’s tongue was. Placing a hand on the top of the amnesiac’s head, Yu slowly bucked his hips forward and into the girl’s mouth, not noticing that the other girls they had come with could hear the gag that left the blue-eyed girl’s throat or the ragged and shaky breaths that left him the faster she started to move. Leaning his head back, the gray-haired boy bit down on his tongue to try and keep himself quiet, the feeling of Marie’s tongue dragging along the underside of his shaft too much to not enjoy.

 

Marie, on the other hand, was slowly falling in love with the taste of her friend’s cock, finding the favor that filled her mouth fascinating and making her crave it more and more. Bracing her hands on the high school student’s hips, she didn’t care about the gagging sounds that left her as she continued to push herself just to be kind to Yu. Pulling back off of his cock with a quiet but satisfying pop, the blue-eyed girl smirked and swirled her tongue around the tip of his shaft, groaning and shuddering as the taste of his precum suddenly hit her tongue. Backing up, Marie wrapped one of her hands around the base of the boy’s cock, slowly stroking it like she did her mouth. “Igor said it’d be smart not to stop touching you here… That… That you’d feel better if I kept going…” The blush on the young girl’s cheeks only got worse as she leaned forward and placed a few adoring kisses along his shaft. “Margaret said…” The girl fell silent as she took a deep breath and looked up at the boy she was jerking off. “That when you cum… I should swallow it all.”

 

Yu’s eyes went wide as he heard her say that, never having expected to hear Marie of all people say something like that. However, there was no reason to question it as she wrapped her lips around his shaft once again, working her way as far down his shaft as she could without gagging. Putting his hand back on top of her head, the high school student couldn’t help but let out another groan of sheer pleasure, feeling his climax approaching the longer Marie bobbed her head. Closing his eyes and tilting his head down to her, the gray-haired boy started to throb inside her mouth. It didn’t help that he could feel her throat sputtering around the head of his cock, only adding to the pleasure he was getting.

 

Though, Marie didn’t bother stopping when she finally pushed him over the edge, a loud whine and whimper of shock and fear leaving her as rope after rope of cum flooded into her mouth and coated her tongue. Once again, she was given a flavor beyond comparison of any kind, eagerly and absentmindedly gulping down every drop of cum she could manage, not caring about the few drops that leaked from the corners of her mouth when she pulled back. Opening her mouth once all the spunk had stopped flowing into her throat, the black-haired girl showed off just how much cum was still in her mouth, closing it for a moment and swallowing down the rest, opening her mouth again to show that it was empty. “There… That’s… For being as nice to me as you have been. Don’t expect it to happen again, you got that?”

 

Nodding, Yu barely had time to pull his pants back up before he was aggressively shoved out of the dressing room, almost stumbling into Chie and Yukiko, who both just aggressively stared him down as they waited for Marie to get out. Letting out a nervous chuckle, the Investigation Team leader sighed as he watched the girls share a quick look, thinking he was in the clear. However, that quickly changed as he watched the girl from the Velvet Room step out and his kung-fu obsessed friend step in. Everything was quiet for a moment or two as Marie stepped back to the other side of the store and left the persona users on their own.

 

“Oh, Leader!~” Chie’s voice almost rang out like a singer’s as she called to Yu from the inside of the dressing room, the serenity of her voice nearly sending a shiver along the boy’s spine. “Do you think you could step in here and let me know how I look in this top? I don’t want to show the others until I hear your opinion.~” Almost not even bothering to wait on him to step closer to the dressing room and peak in, the brown-haired girl grabbed her classmate’s collar and yanked him in, a strange sort of aggressiveness about her compared to her usual self. “Look, I know just what you and Marie did while you were in her. The green-clad girl’s voice fell into a whisper as she pushed the gray-haired boy against the back wall of the dressing room, dropping to her knees and lifting up the blue top she had put on when she walked into the dressing room. “Yukiko and I aren’t about to be out done by some city girl, understand? You’re our leader and we’re going to make sure you know that.”

 

Another shiver traveled along Yu’s spine as his semi-hard cock was fished out of his pants, the thing slapping down on top of Chie’s modest chest and making her gasp out in excitement from the size of it. Wanting to put a hand on top of her head, the gray-haired boy tried to do just that, only to have his hand slapped away when the brown-haired girl wrapped one of her hands around his cock and started stroking it. That was all he needed to see to know that she was in charge of this and was going to do her best to get him off, without worrying about if he wanted it or not. But that didn’t stop him from actually enjoying what was happening, especially once he got hard enough for the kung-fu obsessed girl to be satisfied. Looking into her brown eyes, the team leader was able to see just how excited his teammate what about this.

 

Of course, it became even more obvious when she wrapped her breasts around his shaft, groaning quietly from the warm feeling of his cock pushing against her bust. “I didn’t think our leader was this big…” The words left her almost as if she was whining, possibly intimidated by its size and how it easily poked out of the top of her cleavage. “Well, I guess that just means more of a challenge for me, right?~” Beginning to move her chest up and down his length, the brown-haired girl immediately stuck her tongue out and started to drool on his length, coating it in her saliva to make it easier for her to move along Yu’s manhood. She didn’t say a word or even look the young boy in the eyes anymore as she started moving her breasts up and down at what she thought to be a decent pace, happy to relish in the quiet and needy sounds that left him. It almost made her heart skip out of her chest as a deep blush rose to her cheeks, her brown eyes locked on his length for a moment or two. Heavy and blissful breaths began to leave them both as Chie started to feel more and more aroused by the sight of Yu’s shaft disappearing into her breasts only to poke back out a moment later.

 

Neither one of them could deny how good it felt to have this happening to them, especially when Chie wrapped her lips around her leader’s shaft and began to bob her head in time with her breasts, wanting to only maximize the pleasure he was getting from this. It definitely helped that Yu was a quiet but very vocal person about what was making him feel good and making him want more. Every time her tongue came across a certain spot on his shaft, the brown-haired girl could almost anticipate the groan and twitch that followed each and every time. Unfortunately, a certain thought sparked in the back of her head regarding the other two male members of their team, her brown eyes immediately widening as she pulled back from her leader’s cock. “Don’t you dare tell Hanamura or Kanji about this! If they found out I was doing this with you, I don’t think either of them would ever shut up. Do you understand?!”  
  
Quickly nodding his head at the angry question, the high school boy sighed and put his head back against the wall, another groan leaving him as his orgasm only got closer when she returned to sucking him off while moving her breasts. It felt magnificent to have something like this happen to him after only having Marie sucking down his cock only minutes before, snapping his hand over his mouth to muffle a loud man that tried to leave him and alert everyone who was in the store to what was going on. But that didn’t stop Chie’s tongue from throwing him over the edge and into another wonderful orgasm. Letting out a pleasant gasp, he came hard once again.

 

Chie nearly screamed around his cock as rope after rope after thick rope of cum suddenly filled her mouth and flooded down her throat, even when she pulled back enough to get it out of her mouth, the girl could only gasp and whine as her features were suddenly painted white. Of course, that didn’t stop a small amount of cum from painting the top of her chest as well, a low growl leaving her as she simply pointed toward the outside of the dressing room. She didn’t say a word to her leader as he stepped out and waited outside of it for her, though, she didn’t bother to hide the fact that she was swallowing down every drop that had filled her mouth, even going as far as to wipe her face clean with her fingers in order to drink it down and keep herself clean.

 

Yukiko watched with a heavy blush and a heart that was ready to pound out of her chest, waiting on her friend to step out of the dressing room so she could drag her leader and her crush in right away. There was no plan in her mind about waiting a moment or two in order to pretend that she was doing something else, her eyes locked on Yu’s bulge in his pants as Chie finally stepped out. “Well…? Was it worth it?” Her words were sincere and calm, and easily mistaken for the top that the brown-haired girl was holding in her hand for those that didn’t know what was going on between the small group.  
  
“Incredibly. It’s your turn, though. So make it count before we have to leave.” Chie went to put the blue top back in its place, ignoring the feeling of Yu’s cum on her chest starting to stick to her clothing.

 

“Yu, can you come with me? I want to be alone with you for a minute.” The young Amagi girl smiled as she stepped into the dressing room, making sure that her leader and crush was right behind her. The black-haired girl didn’t waste any time in turning around and flipping up her skirt to show her perky rear end. “I know you know what’s going on. I… I want you to do this before we leave… I don’t want to change my mind, either. So, it’d be best if you hurried.” The honor student gasped as she felt the other student’s hands on her hips, one of them slowly moving to her rear end before giving it a light squeeze. A low moan left Yukiko’s lips as she felt her clothing be peeled from her body, her panties pulled down to her knees and her slick pussy on full display for Yu.

 

Of course, a quiet gasp left the brown-eyed girl as she felt her crush’s cock pushing against her pussy, causing her to bit down on her lower lip to keep herself from screaming when he plunged every inch inside of her a moment later. Shuddering from the feeling of being stuffed full of something so warm and so thick, Yukiko didn’t know exactly what to do, turning around and seeing the lust in her leader’s eyes. That look instantly sent a shiver of pleasure along her spine, only to be replaced with a full pulse of bliss that traveled through her body when he began to slowly pump his hips back and forth inside of her. “B-Be gentle, please…”  
  
Nodding, Yu did as he was asked, gently taking hold of his teammate’s hips and increasing the pace of his hips but avoided getting rough with her until she wanted otherwise. Even if she didn’t want him to get rough, this was fine with him. No one would be able to deny such a tight and pristine pussy that was still slick and offered little resistance to actually being fucked, or at least that’s what he told himself. Leaning forward and still rocking his hips, the gray-haired boy managed to get close enough to capture the Amagi girl’s lips in a heated kiss before she was able to realize what was going on.

 

Of course, the black-haired girl could feel her inner walls clamp down around the thick cock that was moving inside of her, everything feeling too good for her to not enjoy herself, even if it was her first time taking anything more than a few fingers inside of her. Happily accepting her crush’s affection and returning the kiss as passionate as she could, even going as far as to part her lips when she felt Yu’s tongue press against them. Letting the boy explore her mouth while he was pounding into her felt like heaven to the young girl. Even though she was the one that started all this, it was clear to them both just who was in control of what was going on. However, when she felt him pull away from their kiss and simply gaze into her eyes, her heart felt like it was going to jump out of her chest, especially when she felt him already starting to throb inside of her tight pussy. “Are you going to cum…? It’s okay if you want to do it inside… I won’t stop you.~”

 

That was all the permission Yu needed to get a firmer hold on the girl’s hips before started to buck his hips faster and harder, forcing himself to the edge of his orgasm as fast as he could. Grunting as his fingers sank into the girl’s silky smooth skin, the gray-haired boy closed his eyes and completely gave in to the pleasure that was coursing through him, relishing in the loud and shameless moans that left Yukiko in the process. Even if she was covering her mouth to try and keep herself quiet, he could still hear every noise she was making and feel every single quiver her pussy made around him. It was almost begging for his seed at this point, and he was not one to disappoint his friends.

 

Closing her eyes in anticipation, Yukiko screamed in pleasure into her hand as she felt a torrent of cum flood her insides. Rope after rope of thick and fertile cum flooded her womb and stuffed her to the brim as Yu stopped his hips when he was balls deep inside, pushing her into an orgasm of her own. Throwing her head back and screaming into her hand once again, the Amagi girl felt her inner walls clamp down around the thick shaft that was still buried inside of her, making her smile as she gently slumped against the dressing room wall. “Oh god…” Her heart skipping a beat when he slowly pulled out of her freshly creampied cunt, leaving her feeling a bit empty. “We’ll have to do this again, Yu…”


End file.
